happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stop Stair-ing
Stop Stair-ing is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Cub gets his head stuck in the stair railings and Pop tries to get him out. Plot Pop walks upstairs carrying a basket of freshly-cleaned laundry. He gets some clothes and puts them in his room. Cub walks over and climbs in the basket. He pushes himself for a ride down the stairs. Pop goes to get more laundry but sees the basket is gone. He hears a crash, and discovers that Cub has gotten his head stuck between the stair railings. Pop grabs Cub and pulls, but fails to get Cub out. Pop thinks of an idea. Pop ties a rope to Cub's left leg and enlists some help. He gets Hippy, Robo Star, and Handy to start pulling on the rope. Handy decides to pull with his mouth because he has no arms. Pop joins in the tug-of-war with the stairs. Unfortunately, he slips on a banana peel, causing him to rip off Cub's left leg, Hippy and Robo Star's arms, and Handy's lower jaw. He picks up the banana peel and angrilly looks at Pranky, who laughs in joy. Later, Pop ties the rope to Cub's right leg, with the other end tied to Howdy's horse. Howdy whips his horse to run, but instead it kicks Howdy's head off. Pop ties the other end of the rope to Lumpy's car and runs back into his house. He and Pranky start pulling to the rope as Lumpy starts to drive his car. Pop pulls until he hears a crack. He sees that Cub has now lost his right leg. Meanwhile, Pranky gets shredded to death on the concrete road, and Lumpy closes his car window, thinking his blood was rain. Sniffles taps Pop on the shoulder. He reveals a shrink ray, which he plans to use to shrink Cub so he could fit through the stair railings. He prepares to fire, but nothing happens. Sniffles taps it a little bit, only to end up shrinking himself to the size of a bug, while the gun falls on the ground and shatters. Pop has had the last straw and walks to his garage, accidentally stepping on Sniffles. He opens his garage door and looks for something. He sees grease, but ignores it. He grabs a chainsaw and then sees Russell walking by. He quickly grabs off both of his peg legs, much to Russell's chargin. He walks over to Cub and turns his chainsaw on, and Cub's scream is heard from outside. Pop is then seen reading a newspaper, but is interrupted by Cub. Cub now has a chunk of the stairs stuck to his neck with Russell's peglegs replacing his legs. Pop throws Cub a ball and he walks outside to play. Pop returns to reading his paper, but hears another crash. Cub is stuck again, with the stairs stuck between the door. Pop reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rope. Moral "No matter what happens, your day is always fun!" Deaths #Howdy's head is kicked off by his horse. #Pranky is shredded by friction on the concrete road. #A pint-sized Sniffles is crushed by Pop's foot. #Hippy, Robo Star, and Handy could have died unless they went to seek professional help. Injuries #Cub loses his legs. #Hippy and Robo Star lose their arms. #Handy loses his lower jaw. Trivia #This is one of the few times where Pop kills other characters without killing Cub. #This episode is controversial because, at first, some fans thought that Pop was going to kill Cub with the chainsaw. #Pranky's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "The Wrong Side of the Tracks". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Size change episodes